Back Where I Belong
by pinkyblue-ice
Summary: All human. After her parents' death and no other living family, 15 year old Buffy goes to live with her 20 year old boyfriend Riley, her first year living there was great but now after two years Buffy wishes she had never met him. This is a BuffyAngel fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any other of the characters that you recognize.

**A/N:** This is a re-posted story. Haven't updated this in so long, for which I cannot apologise enough. Plot still the same, just changed some wording slightly.

**Summary**: All human. After her parents' death and no other living family, 15 year old Buffy goes to live with her 20 year old boyfriend Riley, her first year living there was great but now after two years Buffy wishes she had never met him. (This is a Buffy/Angel fic, only Buffy/Riley in the beginning).

Elizabeth Summers, or Buffy as she liked to be called, was 17 years old. Two years ago both her parents were killed in a car accident. After the funeral Buffy moved to L.A. and in with her boyfriend Riley Finn. For the first year of living with Riley things were great, he helped her move on from her parents' tragic death and start living again. After that first year everything changed, Riley was no longer the caring man she knew, now, he was an abusive monster.

**(1 year earlier, Riley is shouting at a 16 year old Buffy)**

"YOU STUPID BITCH"

Buffy had just cooked Riley his dinner, she had gotten the recipe from his mom who had said it was his favourite, she'd cooked Shepherd's pie. Riley had gotten angry with her, he insisted he didn't like it and when she said that she'd got it from his mom he had hit her across the face and claimed that she was lying.

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME. WHY WOULD SHE TELL YOU THAT WHEN I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD THIS CRAP BEFORE, HUH?"

"I-I'm sorry. It'll never happen again, I-I swear."

"It's ok. I'm sure it won't happen again. Especially after I teach you a lesson."

"Riley please, please god no not again, I said I was sorry, please!"

Riley had stopped listening, he was too busy removing his belt.

"Riley please, think about what you doing!"

"Oh don't worry, I have! Now get upstairs."

Buffy did what he said knowing if she didn't it would only be worse and go on longer, maybe all night.

**(Present)**

Buffy carried on getting regular beatings like that for a whole year, she'd tried running away twice, but he'd found her both times. The second time she'd run away was two months ago, she told herself she wouldn't try again for fear of him actually killing her the next time he caught her, that was until she bumped into an old friend.

Riley had sent Buffy to the mall, he had decided he needed a new suit but was too busy to get it himself, too lazy more like. Buffy was looking at shirts when she heard her name being called, looking up Buffy thought she recognized the voice.

Oh my god, is that who I think it is?

"Buffy"

"Cordelia, is that really you?"

"Course it is silly, who else could look this good!"

"I have to admit, you do look great."

"I was gonna say the same thing about you but then I noticed your black eye, what happened?"

Cordelia Chase was the most popular girl at Sunnydale High and one of Buffy's best friends. Buffy was just as popular as her until she moved away. She could have been just as popular at a new school but she had been too late to register when she was sixteen and then Riley had decided that she would be too busy doing housework the following year so she became just another high school dropout. She hadn't seen Cordy since the day she left Sunnydale.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just w…"

"Walked into the door, sure you did."

"But I-I-I did walk…"

"Buffy I know I haven't seen you in long time, nearly two years now, but I still know when you're lying. I'm not going to push you to tell me, but I would like to know, maybe I could help."

"Ok."

"Come on you can tell me about it over some coffee. My treat."

Buffy smiled sadly and followed Cordelia to the food court. She had never told anyone about her daily beatings before, she was always scared in case Riley found out but she knew she would be safe telling Cordy, you could always trust her.

When the girls had their drinks they found a quiet corner in the food court to talk.

"So, how did you really get that bruise Buffy?"

"Riley hit me."

"I thought as much. Never did like that bastard. Is this the first time he's ever hit you?"

"No. He started about a year ago, I don't know why. I tried leaving but he said he was sorry and that he'd never do it again and stupidly I believed him. He didn't hit me again for another week, but one evening he came home from work annoyed about something or other and he decided I was going to be his punching bag. That time I did leave and I went to the police, but they didn't believe me, I think it had something to do with Riley knowing the chief of police."

"Oh my god, what happened after that?"

"I tried to go back to Sunnydale, to you guys, but he caught me at the bus station and dragged me back. He's beaten me every day since then."

"Did you ever try to leave again?"

"Yeah about two months ago. I had it all planned out and booked a travel ticket in advance, but guess what?"

"He had a friend at the bus depot."

"Yep so he caught me before I even had the chance to get out the door."

Cordy now had silent tears running down her face.

"What did he do?"

"It was worse this time, he, um ,h-he, god I can't say it."

"Buffy. D-did he force himself on y-you?"

Buffy could only nod.

"Buffy has he done it since?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to leave here and come back to Sunnydale with me?"

"How? He'll find me. He always does!"

"You didn't have help before. Now you do. We'll rent a room, seeing as I don't like driving at night, and we could just leave in the morning."

"But what about my stuff?"

"We can by you more, don't worry about it"

"What about what you came here to do?"

"Already done, it's in the car, when I saw you I was just coming in to get a coffee before heading back to Sunnydale, but it doesn't matter, you are what matters now. I'll just have to make a phone call to tell the guys I can't meet them tonight."

"The guys!"

"Yeah, the WHOLE gang."

"You're all still friends then."

"Yep"

"Good…Do you think they'll take me back."

"In a heartbeat. Especially Angel."

"Angel, really?"

"Yeah. He's missed you a lot; he almost constantly has brood face."

"Well, then I'm just gonna have to wipe it off then aren't I."

Buffy and Cordelia left the mall and headed for Cordy's car, where they drove to a hotel to stay for the night.

"Buffy I'm just going to make that phone call."

"Ok, but do me a favour."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell the guys, I mean if Riley finds out then there'll be no point."

"He's not going to find out, but if you insist I won't tell them."

"Thanks."

"No probs now go and sleep you're gonna need the energy tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll try. I'm just terrified he'll find us. He's going to go mad when he realises I'm not home."

As hard as Buffy tried to sleep she couldn't. She was too worried about Riley catching her. And for the safety of her re-found friend"

**Sunnydale**

' _ring ring' 'ring ring'_

"Hello"

"Hey Will, it's Cordy."

"Hey where are you?"

"I'm still in L.A. I got caught up."

"What with, a shoe sale?"

"No, but you'll see tomorrow. I'm driving back in the morning, meet me at my house at about 12 o'clock, and bring the gang."

"Sure, see you then."

"Bye."

"Was that Cordy?"

"Yeah she got caught up but wouldn't say why, but she did say to meet us at her house at 12 and everything will be explained then."

"Ok, so we still going to the Bronze?"

"A chorus of yes's went around the room and they got up to leave."

**That's it for this chapter. If you liked it then review, if you didn't then review anyway. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics stand for thoughts_

…..

Buffy had finally gotten to sleep at around 2:30 that morning, Cordelia was currently trying to wake her up and she had yet to succeed.

"Buffy…Buffy wake up…ELIZABETH!"

"Huh, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, you know just me trying to wake you up."

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"We're not in your bedroom, remember?" she said softly.

"Oh yeah sorry, guess I forgot, it doesn't seem real yet."

"But it will do soon when we finally leave this place."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go and have a quick shower before we set off."

"I thought you might want one so I put some of my clothes in there for you."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this you know."

"I know, now go I want to be out of here before the rush." _And before he finds us._

"Give me 20 minutes, that ok."

"Sure take as long as you need." _Please don't let him find us._

Buffy gave Cordelia a disbelieving look before smiling and going to have her shower.

When Buffy got out of the shower and got dressed she found a note from Cordy saying that she had gone for some food for the journey so they didn't have to stop for breakfast on the way back. While waiting for her to get back Buffy packed up her clothes from yesterday and sat on the bed waiting.

…

She didn't have to wait for long and now she and Cordy were in the car and pulling out of the Hotel car park. Buffy was trying to relax, she kept telling herself that everything was going to be fine, Riley wasn't going to catch them.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine…just worried I guess."

"Well don't be, we've just officially left L.A. and in 2 hour time we'll be in Sunnydale chilling with the gang."

"You're right, from now on I'm going to be relaxo girl, I'm not gonna let Riley worry me anymore." _I hope_

"Here here, now pass the chips."

Laughing Buffy opened and passed over one of the bags of chips Cordelia brought from the shop, reached for a bag for herself and then turned on the radio. The rest of the journey was spent talking about everything that went on in Sunnydale for the past couple of years. When the welcome to Sunnydale sign came into view Buffy went quiet, she was thinking about all the happy times she had with her family before the accident. Sparing a quick glance at her Cordy noticed how thoughtful she looked.

"Hey you trying to give Angel a run for his money?"

"Hmmm…sorry I was just thinking about my mom and dad, this is the first time I've been back since their funerals."

"You don't have to be sorry, you have a right to think about them."

"I know and I do. So when we meeting with the gang?"

"I told them to come over at 12, is that ok?"

"Yeah that fine, it gives me an hour to freshen up a bit."

"Are you gonna tell them?"

"I think I will. Besides they know me just as well as you do I don't think my 'I walked into a door story' will satisfy them."

"True. You're doing the right thing."

"Thank you."

Pulling into the driveway of the Chase's family home Buffy noticed no other car was there.

"Are you parents not home?"

"No, they're on some sort of cruise. We have the place to ourselves for the next three weeks, unless the guys stay over."

"Cool."

Buffy helped Cordelia unpack the car, before being shown to a guest bedroom. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was 11:30, half an hour before the gang were due to arrive. She walked into the bathroom to use its facilities and to freshen up a bit, before joining Cordy in her back yard around the pool area.

"How long before they get here?"

'Ding dong'

"Oh round about now."

"Oh god breathe Buffy, breathe."

"You're going to be ok, I'll be right back."

…

Opening the door Cordy was faced with her best friends in the whole world, Willow, Xander and Angel.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Cordy." Replied everyone.

"So how comes you're back a day late?"

"Well if you'll follow me to the pool area all will be explained."

"Ok." They all followed with confused looks on their faces.

Buffy could hear her old friends coming towards her, as they got closer she stood up. The first person she saw was Willow, then Xander and finally Angel. _wow, he's gotten hotter_. Willow noticed her first.

"Buffy!"

"Hey guys."

"Oh my god Buffy is that really you?"

"Yeah Xan it's me."

The next thing she knew she was stuck in the middle of a group hug consisting of Willow and Xander. They stayed like that for a few seconds before she started struggling for breath.

"Guys, air becoming an issue."

"Oops sorry."

"Yeah sorry buff, just so happy to see you."

As soon as they let go their arms were replaced with Angels'. He felt like heaven to her. Although his stature was similar to Riley's his touch was comforting. Nothing about him was brutal. She felt just pure comfort.

"God I missed you guys."

"Is it really you?" asked Angel staring into her eyes.

"Yep, in the flesh."

Looking down at her Angel finally noticed her bruised cheek.

"In the bruised flesh, Buffy what happened?"

"Well I …"

Butting in Cordelia suggested that they went inside to talk.

"I have nosy neighbours; unless you want them and everyone else in this town to know about it then I suggest we go inside."

Everyone agreed and followed her inside.

…

**Sorry but that's it for this chapter. If you want more then you know what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics stand for thoughts_

…..

Once everyone was seated comfortably in Cordy's lounge, Buffy started explaining her story.

"I guess I should start by telling you guys why I left. I guess it was because of Riley, after my parents died, he said he'd support me here in Sunnydale, but then he got this new job in L.A. I didn't want to upset him so I said that I'd go with him."

"That's understandable Buff, I mean me, Wills, Angel, Cordy or myself probably would have done the same thing if we were in your shoes."

"What happened next?" asked Willow.

"Well Riley started his new job and we had our own place and everything was good for the first year, but then he changed. It was like overnight."

Tears appeared in Buffy's eyes and Angel took her hand in both of his offering her some comfort.

"It's ok. Take your time."

"Thanks. I'm ok."

"What did he do?" encouraged Angel.

"He started shouting at me more often and getting angry at the smallest things. We'd be laughing and joking around one minute and he'd just explode like a bomb the next. At first I thought 'I must be doing something wrong', what I didn't know, but I just took it, I thought I could handle it…..till he started hitting me."

Everyone looked at her shocked, speechless; they couldn't believe their own friend had been a part of domestic abuse. Like everyone else they always thought 'it's always someone else. Angel's hands gripped Buffy's tighter and she gripped his back. Drawing out the strength she needed to carry on.

"After the first time he hit me he apologised right away, he said he'd never do it again and I believed him. I feel so stupid now."

"He…he didn't stop." Willow stated matter of factly

Buffy shook her head.

"No…he didn't. He only got worse. I tried running away once. I got as far as the bus station, but he caught me and taught me a lesson that I'd never forget."

Angel: "What did he do?" _please don't be what I think it is_

Buffy: "H-he…he um…I-I can't. C-Cordy. Can you…?"

"Cordy?" asked Angel

Everyone turned towards her, holding their breaths and hoping she wasn't going to say what they all thought.

Cordy: "He r-raped her."

Buffy had tears running down her face and Cordy went to sit on her other side, the side that wasn't taken up by Angel, and gave her a hug. Buffy accepted the hug with full force before carrying on.

"I never tried leaving again. He always had people watching me."

"What about the police?"

"I tried Xander, but all I got was a beating from Riley. Turns out that he has friends on the force, loyal friends."

"That bastard. If I ever see him…" fumed Angel

"Right with ya man." Xander said fully supportive of a Riley bashing.

Buffy gave then a small smile.

"How did you manage to leave this time?"

"That's where I come in. I found Buffy wondering the L.A. mall, picking up fish boy a suit and I saw her face."

"I tried denying anything was wrong, but I guess Cordy still knows me too well."

"It's a good job too. Anyway I ended up making her come to a Hotel with me, where I rang you guys, and then I brought her here. To safety. Back where she belongs."

Buffy nodded and smiled properly for the first time in ages.

"Yeah…Back where I belong."

…..

Please review. Peace to you all.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now 12 O'clock and Buffy had finally finished her story, much to her relief. She never wanted to have to retell it ever again. She now just wanted to move on with her life, starting with doing what she loved best…shopping.

" so, you guys fancy a trip to the mall. I mean I have no clothes and don't really want to walk around naked for the rest of my life."

" well you know buff, if you decided you did want to, I'd have no problem with that"

" I bet you wouldn't Xander Harris. Now let's go, shopping's on me, well for Buffy anyway. The rest of you have money" said Cordelia

…..

At the mall Buffy had been dragged into every shop available buying all the necessities that she would need. Cordelia had been so generous to her, buying everything that she tried on, that looked good. The guys had got bored after an hour of being subdued to looking at shoes and did their own thing, planning on meeting up again at the food court, where everyone was now sat.

"So what did you guys buy?" asked angel, looking attentively at all the bags in Buffy's hands.

"I got 3 dresses, 4 pairs of pants, some tops, a couple skirts, shoes, swimwear, jewellery and some make-up.

"Don't forget about the lingerie" Cordelia added. Buffy had gotten all the necessary underwear. She looked at a few unnecessary pieces, 'just in case' Cordy and Willow had said. She didn't really want them, not feeling how she was. She didn't know if she could ever trust a man again to let them into that part of her life.

"Oh what'd you get?, said Xander, something naughty?"

Angel turned to look at Buffy with raised eyebrows.

"What? No. it's just some bras and panties. Nothing naughty!" she said with a pointed look at Xander. "It's way too soon. I'm not ready for that. I'm not sure if I ever will be. I don't know whether love is really worth it." Buffy looked away with a sad look in her eyes.

"Ah, we're just messing with ya. Like the old days. Sorry for making you sad"

"He's just gotten a little more perverted." Willow told Buffy, with a pointed look to the boy she used to crush on.

"Hey, I resent that."

Angel stayed quiet, just watching his friends and the girl he thought he'd never see again. He'd always had feelings for her, whenever he plucked up the courage to tell her she'd have a new guy on her arm. _Maybe I'll finally get my chance._ He thought. _When she's less fragile, back to herself. Maybe she'll let me in. someone she trusts. I have to make her see that not all men are bad, that love is worth having._

"Wow, nothing really has changed has it?"

"Nope. Just like old times."

"accept, they've broadened their vocabulary..."

In the background you hear Xander and angel calling each other names like 5 year olds.

Cordy: "…slightly."

…..

As the group of friends arrived back at Cordy's house, they noticed that her parents car was parking in the drive way.

"I guess they're back early"

"what is this gonna mean for me?" worried Buffy

" I don't know. I guess there's only one way to find out."

They all got out of their cars and walked in through the front door. Cordy told Angel, Xander and Willow to go round to the pool and she and Buffy would meet them in a minute. Buffy and Cordy found her parents in the living room.

"hey mom, dad. You're back early."

"Yes. We have some business here that needs to be taken care of." Replied her mom

"It's rather urgent." Added her dad

"Anything I can help with?"

"No dear. Just office stuff."

"Ok. You guys remember Buffy don't you? She has come back to Sunnydale and we were wondering if it would be ok if she stayed with us."

"Wonderful to see you again Buffy."

"You to Mrs Chase."

"I'm afraid that staying here isn't an option. Any other time would be fine but this business also means that we have to accommodate potential new clients. We simply don't have the room."

"Oh, that's ok. I'm sure I can find somewhere else." Buffy's heart dropped

"I'm really sorry Buffy."

"Hey don't worry; it's not your fault. You didn't know." Buffy said to her friend.

…..

Out by the pool the rest of the gang had gotten changed in their swimwear and were waiting for the other two girls to arrive. As they did they noticed the sad looks they both seemed to have.

"what's wrong you guys?" asked willow

"I can't stay here."

"My parents have potential clients coming to stay. We haven't got the room for Buffy as well."

"What are you going to do Buff? I'd offer my place but that's really not a good idea, unless you like arguments and being blamed for everything."

"My parents aren't allowing me to have guests at the moment. They're scared that they will try and convert me. They've been reading about some sort of Satanism in some country or other and scared that it might pick up here and don't want to increase my exposure." Grimaced Willow

"Wouldn't being here right now though be increasing the exposure risk!" laughed Buffy

"Yeah, but they think I'm over at Xander's. They believe him to be safe."

"Willow. Did anyone ever tell you that your parents are a bit…weird?"

Willow nodded.

"All the time Cordelia, all the time."

"Buffy, I'm sure that you'll be able to stay at mine. I have the room and my parents like you. They'd understand." Buffy looked over at Angel,

"Really. Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"I'm sure they'd be fine, I'll ring and check."

As Angel walked off to use the phone Buffy and Cordy got changed into their swimsuits and led out on a sun bed and Xander and Willow got into the pool. Angel came back a few minutes later.

"What did they say?"

Angel got distracted by what Buffy was wearing. She had on a white bikini that showed off her curves just nicely, without being too sexy. Although he'd find her sexy if she was covered in slime.

"Hello, anyone alive out there?" she joked

"Huh, what?"

"I said, what did they say?"

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry. I um, got a little distracted. I had to explain to them that you needed help with getting away from Riley. I didn't tell them everything you said, just that things weren't working out and you had nowhere else to go."

"So they said that it was ok?"

"Yeah, they were more than willing. My mom said to come over when we were ready to sort everything out."

"Really. Oh god that's brilliant."

Buffy leaped up and grabbed Angel in a huge hug. Angel couldn't help but notice how her breasts pressed into his chest. He loved the feeling of her in his arms.

"Thank you so much, this means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it. There could be worse things happen to me." Angel then winked at Buffy and gave her that sexy half smile of his, which made Buffy blush. The others looked at them with a knowing smile, each thinking the same thing I wonder how long it will be before they start dating.

Angel noticed Buffy's slight flush to her cheeks, knowing that his wink and smile was the thing to do it and he knew just the thing to do to cool her off.

"You're look a little warm there buff. I think you need to cool down."

Angel picked Buffy up and started walking towards the pool.

"Don't you dare Angel. I'll never forgive you."

Angel grinned before saying "yeah you will" and then jumped onto the pool still holding on to her.

…..

So that's the entire original chapters updated. I hoped you liked it. I'm surprised with myself at how easily it came after not writing for so long. Please review. A brand new chapter next. Sooo excited


	5. Chapter 5

After Angel dunking her into the pool all hell broke loose. Buffy declared war and the mother of all water fights broke out between the two. After 10 minutes buffy decided that Angel had an unfair advantage and called for back-up from willow and Cordelia. Angel in turn called on Xander and Armageddon ensued, for the next 20 minutes anyway.

They were all thoroughly exhausted and decided to relax and top up their tans a little. Angel dragged his sunbed closer to Buffy's and they all led there catching up. Buffy found out that Willow was no longer crushing on Xander, much to his dismay, and now had her eye on a member of a local band called dingoes ate my baby. She also found out that Xander and Cordelia had briefly dated, but were now both seeing other people. Xander had a girlfriend called Anya and Cordelia had recently started seeing Angels Irish cousin called Doyle.

Buffy turned towards Angel 'what about you Angel. You seeing anyone?'

'Nope, no girlfriend.' Angel replied. Buffy was surprised. He was a great catch.

'Really? I have to say I'm a bit surprised. There must be someone you like though? _Me…wait why did I think that. I'm not ready._

'There is. She's this absolutely amazing woman.' Buffy's heart dropped. _Stop it. He doesn't like you_. _Which is good. This isn't what you need_

'You should tell her. I'm sure she'd love the chance of going out on a date with you.' _I know I would_. Buffy kicked herself mentally

'You're right. I should ask her.' _When you're ready,_ thought Angel.

…..

It was five o'clock and time for Angel to take Buffy to her new home. he had put all her stuff in his car already and was now waiting for her. She was saying goodbye to her friends with a promise of seeing them later at The Bronze. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to go, she'd had a busy day. Leaving L.A, seeing her friends, shopping and swimming, but they all wanted her to meet the additions to the gang. Buffy got into the car with a sigh

'What's up' Angel asked.

Buffy looked over to him with tired eyes 'just feeling a little overwhelmed. I've had a hard day. I mean it's been great, cause I've gotten away from Riley and I've had a great day with you guys, but I'm still scared Angel. I'm so worried that he's going to find me and drag me back.'

Angel reached his hand across to hers and gave it a squeeze. 'try not to worry. I'll kill him before he touches you again.'

Buffy smiled warmly up at him. 'Thank you'. Buffy knew he didn't really mean it; he'd never really kill anyone. But the fact he said it cause a warm feeling to settle in her stomach. She knew she had someone that really cared for her.

…

Angel pulled up to his house and helped Buffy inside with her new things. Angel's parents, Rupert and Jenny Giles welcomed buffy with a hug each. They were always fond of her and always wished that she and Angel were an item. They could just see that they were so suited to each other.

Jenny was the first to speak

'buffy my dear, welcome back. We've missed you as much as our son has.' Buffy smiled warmly at her.

'Yes, quite right Buffy. Welcome to our home. Please feel free to settle yourself in. Angel will show you the way to your room. Make yourself at home.'

'Thank you so much you guys. This means a lot to me. I really panicked when the Chase's said I couldn't stay there. I thought I might have to go back to that mon...um Riley.' Buffy caught herself before she said too much. She didn't want anyone else to know. She didn't think she could take the pity. But what she did say cause concern in both of Angels parents and they shared a knowing look. she was obviously hiding something, they'd have to ask about it later.

'So this'll be your room Buffy. I hope it's ok.'

Angel was showing Buffy a huge room with a double bed in the middle of the back wall. The bed had matching furniture all around the, in Buffy's opinion, gigantic room. 'wow' she said 'this room's amazing.'

'We've just decorated.' Replied Angel. My room's still the same one down the hall. I'll let you get unpacked and ready for the Bronze. If you're up for it that is. I know you must be tired.'

'Thanks, I am tired, but I want to meet the new people. Willow's so excited. She said the dingoes are playing tonight and wants to point out Oz to me. Who'd have thought, Willow after a guy in the band. She's changed.'

'She has a bit, since you left, but she's still the same deep down and her resolve face hasn't changed.' Angel laughed and Buffy joined him. It was music to his ears.

….

Two hours later…..

Angel was in his living room waiting for Buffy. They were about to leave for the Bronze and she was just finishing her hair. When she finally walked down the stairs she was wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse. She wanted to wear one of her new dresses, but couldn't make herself. She was scared someone might approach her. She didn't want that. She felt very timid now. She didn't want to show off her body and get unwanted attention.

'Do I look ok?'

'Of course, although I have to admit I was hoping to see you in one of your new dresses.'

'Oh, I-I wasn't sure. Um I didn't want the attention. You know, from guys. I'm not ready, it scares me Angel.'

'Hey, it's ok. I shouldn't have mentioned it. You look great anyway and if any guy comes near you, they'll have to get past me ok.'

'Ok. Thanks again. It seems I can't say thank you enough to anyone today.'

Angel just smiled down at her and led her to the bronze. They decided to walk as it was such a beautiful night.

…..

**That's my new chapter all done. There will be more on the way soon. I'm hoping to update once a week on a Tuesday/Wednesday. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any other of the characters that you recognize.

**A/N:** This is a re-posted story. Haven't updated this in so long, for which I cannot apologise enough. Plot still the same, just changed some wording slightly.

**Summary**: All human. After her parents' death and no other living family, 15 year old Buffy goes to live with her 20 year old boyfriend Riley, her first year living there was great but now after two years Buffy wishes she had never met him. (This is a Buffy/Angel fic, only Buffy/Riley in the beginning).

…

Buffy had a great time at The Bronze, despite her earlier thoughts. A couple of guys had approached her, but as Angel had promised he stepped in before they could get too close. He'd spent most of the night with his arm around her shoulders, making her feel safe and secure. She surprised herself early on in the evening by asking him to dance, feeling so safe in his arms. It wasn't until the next morning, after the best night's sleep she'd had in as long as she could remember, that the comforting feeling of safety went away. Buffy found Angels parents on the sofa watching a news report about a missing girl from L.A. She froze, she couldn't believe he'd put a missing persons report out about her. On second thoughts, yes she could. She knew he'd want to find her. To punish her. He couldn't risk looking like the uncaring monster he was. In the special news bulletin he looked like the man she used to know, the man she knew he came across as to everyone else. The loving boyfriend. _Ha yeah right_ she thought.

A single tear rolled down Buffy's cheek and a strangled noise came from her throat causing the two older people on the couch to turn and take notice of her.

'Oh Buffy, come here sweetheart and talk to us.' called Jenny, whilst patting the free seat next to her. Buffy wandered over and sat down. 'Now' said Giles 'Tell us what's going on and why Riley has put out a missing person's report on you.' Buffy got comfortable and started her story from the beginning.

'And that leads to the present, with me sat here on your couch, balling my eyes out once again because of that sick and twisted monster.'

'I can't say I've ever wanted to rip someone's head off before, I can't believe this. We trusted him to take care of you and this is what he does. I'll kill him; I'll rip his bloody head off.' Stated Giles. Jenny comforted Buffy 'It'll be ok. We'll go to the Sunnydale police and make them listen, it'll all be sorted.'

'No, I-I can't, I Won't. If Riley finds out, which he will, he'll kill me. He promised he would and I can't risk him hurting you and my friends as well.'

Giles sighed 'I don't think this is a good idea Buffy, but we respect you're decision. We'll have to tell them something though. They'll just keep looking for you and they will probably find you here in the end. There are a lot of people who will have seen the news. People may have seen you back in Sunnydale last night at The Bronze.'

'Then we'll tell them that I left because I didn't love him anymore and didn't want to see his face as I left. Didn't want to hurt him or something.'

'We'll come to the station with you later. I expect Angel will want to come as well. To make sure that you're ok. He really cares for you, you know.'

'I know he does. He was so caring all last night at The Bronze. I felt really safe in his arms when we were dancing. He kept looking into my eyes and I felt like I was drowning in his. I wish I never left. I wish I stayed and maybe me and Angel would have been a couple. I wish I could trust myself with another man in that way again.' She shook her head 'I need to stop wishing, it never gets you anywhere.' Buffy got up from the sofa and went to get some breakfast. What Buffy didn't see on her way was Angel, who had heard her admission to his parents. He could believe her reluctance to go to the police; he too would be scared if he'd have been in her situation. He also had a little smile knowing that she had in the past had feelings for him and by the sounds of it still did. He now knew that one day they would be an item. Made him more determined that he needed to show her how a man should really treat a woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any other of the characters that you recognize.

A/N: This is a re-posted story. Haven't updated this in so long, for which I cannot apologise enough. Plot still the same, just changed some wording slightly.

Summary: All human. After her parents' death and no other living family, 15 year old Buffy goes to live with her 20 year old boyfriend Riley, her first year living there was great but now after two years Buffy wishes she had never met him. (This is a Buffy/Angel fic, only Buffy/Riley in the beginning).

…..

Buffy was sat at the kitchen table eating some breakfast that Jenny had made for her when Angel made his presence clear. He came over and stole a piece of bacon from her plate and stuck it in his mouth whole. This of course made her laugh and to slap his hands away when he tried reaching for another.

'Hey your mom made you some it's over there on the counter.'

'I know, I just decided I wanted yours more.' Angel said, playfully poking his tongue out at her. 'Mom and Dad said there was a missing persons report out on you now and I just wanted to let you know that you have a lot of friends around here Buffy and none of us are going to let Riley come near you again ok.' Angel placed his hand on top of hers.

'Thanks. I appreciate it. Why are you up so early anyway? I'm used to it. I was always up before Riley to get his stuff ready for work and to make his breakfast. I thought you were more of a late sleeper.'

'It's Monday, I've got to go back to school this morning Buffy. I guess you're not used to it anymore hey. Will you be ok here by yourself? Mom and dad are at work now; I could stay home if you wanted.'

'Of course, I'd totally forgotten. I guess all my days started bleeding into one. Um…I'm sure I'll be fine. I don't want your grades to slip. You should definitely go and learn.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes definitely.'

Angel insisted that she should come and meet him and the rest of the gang for lunch in the school library. Giles still worked there as the school librarian so she wouldn't get into trouble if she came in through the side entrance. Buffy agreed. She missed the library. It was her place of comfort at the school. She and the gang would meet up and study or mainly just to chat and annoy Giles. Before he left, Angel gave Buffy some money that his parents had left for her to go out and get whatever other essentials she needed. She tried to refuse it saying they'd done enough but he convinced her in the end. Telling her it would be good for her to reacquaint herself with the town. She was also under instructions to ring him if she needed. He wanted her to gain some freedom and independence, but couldn't help being worried about her being noticed by the wrong people. After all Riley still had friends around Sunnydale.

It was 11 o'clock and Buffy had one more shop to go in before heading over to Sunnydale High. She decided to get herself a cell phone. Riley had never let her have one in fear of her contacting her friends without him knowing. She didn't want anything fancy just something in case of an emergency. She kept getting a weird feeling all day like she was being followed or spied on. She headed into the shop and had a look around, the sooner she got one the better. She chose a small silver flip phone. It did all that she wanted, texts and calls. Walking towards the bus station, Buffy got that strange feeling again. She looked behind her but couldn't see anyone watching her. The mall was busy though, she hurried her step and once outside she flagged down a taxi, deciding it would be safer that waiting for the bus. As she got in and pulled away thought she saw one of Riley's old friends, but she couldn't be 100% sure. He was just coming out from the mall, but she was too far from the entrance now to see clearly.

As the car pulled away from the mall, Forest had a smug look on his face. _So the bitch came running home to her friends_ he thought as he reached for his cell and hit speed dial number one. 'hey Ri…guess who I found?...yep…she came running back, just like you thought she would…ha-ha yeah I'll keep an eye out…see ya soon.'

…

Buffy walked around to the side entrance of the library and found Angel already waiting for her. When she saw him she ran over and gave him a fierce hug.

'I'm so glad to see you.'

'Hey me too what's wrong? Did something happen?'

'Yeah..I dunno, maybe. I feel like I was being followed in the mall today and then as I was leaving I think I maybe saw Forest, one of Riley's friends. I can't be certain though I was pulling away in the cab. I'm probably over reacting but it just gave me the wiggins.'

Angel pulled her in for another hug and took her inside where the gang and Giles were waiting. She told them all what happened and they all shared her concern, but decided not to get too worried yet as she wasn't 100% sure. Buffy soon forgot her worries and got engrossed in her lunch and what everyone had been learning about that morning. Soon it was time for classes again and everyone left. Giles invited Buffy to stay with him until school was over for the day and she could leave with everyone so as not to be alone. Buffy and Giles really enjoyed spending time together and getting to know a little more about each other. They had never done this before, only ever really seeing each other during study times at school or when Buffy visited Angel. Buffy found herself getting attached to Giles a little more, like a surrogate father.

…..

Sorry about the wait for this one. Had a lot to sort out this past week. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Happy reading. X x x


End file.
